We Light the Way
by nyamabayraa
Summary: A song of Ice and Fire as seen through the eyes of Lord Leyton Hightower. Starting the story from the 4th Blackfyre Rebellion and continuing outwards.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Leyton Hightower was inside his solar reviewing the annual revenue of House Hightower with Maester Vaegon. Revenues were relatively good despite an increased levy initiated by King Aegon V to fund his social reforms.

"Maester, all appears to be in order. Revenue from my late father's agreement with the Essosi wine merchants have increased and the dowry for my Lady Aunt's marriage to the head of House Ambrose has filled our coffers well this year" said Lord Leyton whilst looking outside to the harbor.

Vaegon nodded at the statement and added: "My lord, I believe that King Jaehaerys will redact his father's policies as they have angered the lords of the realm".

Staring out into the harbor Leyton contemplated over the goodhearted but shortsighted policies of King Aegon V. Having spent his childhood with the hedge knight turned Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Duncan the Tall, Aegon V had interacted with smallfolk and understood their limited rights and protection under the law. He forbid lords from arbitrarily evicting smallfolk from their lands, seizing their coin and gave them the right to marry without their approval. Also decreasing taxes on the Faith in return for their increased efforts on providing aid to the poor, whilst increasing taxes on the lords to make up for the decreased revenue.

Leyton understood the reasons why the late King had implemented his policies, he wanted everyone in his realm to have enough to eat, sleep at night without the risk of being forcibly removed and make life changing decisions without the permission of others. But what he couldn't understand was did the King ever expect to see his laws permanently accepted throughout Westeros? The lords of the realm had the final say in see that changes in society transitioned into the long term. The King had offered no incentives to the lords, he offered no explanation besides his statement that the smallfolk deserved better, insulting the proud Great houses. The discontent in the realm manifested throughout the small rebellions during the entirety of the reign of Aegon V, Leyton only hoped that his son Jaehaerys was more practical minded and could reinstill respect to House Targaryen before the realm fractures into civil war.

"I can only hope that King Jaehaerys is a different sort of man compared to his father. Houses Tully, Baratheon and Tyrell are at odds with House Targaryen with the broken betrothals. And with the Band of Nine across the Narrow Sea establishing their kingdom war is inevitable" sighed Leyton turning to face the Maester.

"Faced with these challenges we can expect to see the character of the new King very soon, my lord. Will allow the Blackfyres to continue to grow and wait for them to invade Westeros or will he strike at them when they are still building?" stated the twenty and nine year old Maester looking at his young liege lord.

"This coming war will also be the opportunity to show my vassals the strength of their liege lord. What do our contacts in Tyrosh have to say?"

"They report that Maelys has installed a new Archon and are moving towards the Stepstones, my lord".

Staring at the various documents on his desk Leyton muttered to himself. "The Martell lands are at the wolf's jaws aren't they?"

Looking up towards to the Maester Leyton ordered him to "Send ravens to our vassals and order them to prepare their levies. We must be prepared to defend our lands from possible invasion, and bring Ser Gunthor to my solar".

'It will be done, my lord" nodded Vaegon as he descended the long spiral staircases of the Hightower from which House Hightower get their name from.

Ser Gunthor Hightower was the younger brother of Gerold "White Bull" Hightower and uncle to Lord Leyton. In his late 20s Gunthor had the typical handsome Hightower features of high cheekbones, warm brown eyes, messy brown hair and a crooked nose that was a result of being broken and reset multiple times. Having spent his youth in Horn Hill squiring under Lord Robett Tarly he was a tough martial man who was well suited to being the master of arms of Hightower.

Nodding at the guards who saluted his arrival, he knocked and opened the heavy oak doors leading to the solar of his nephew and liege lord.

"You requested my presence, my lord" stated Gunthor.

Standing from his seat Leyton gestured to Ser Gunthor to take a seat, and poured 2 cups of Arbor gold. After both of them taking a sip Leyton looked at Gunthor and said "Ser Gunthor you have heard of the troubles plaguing the Disputed Lands and rumors of the resurgence of the Blackfyres?"

"Yes of course, my lord I have heard from traders and the lack of trade ships from Tyrosh that Maelys Blackfyre is gathering support to force his claim to the Iron Throne".

"Reports from our house's agents also confirm the rumors that Maelys is indeed preparing for an invasion. I have instructed Vaegon to send ravens to our vassals to prepare their troops in face of the coming invasion, and I would inquire about the readiness of our soldiers".

"Overlooking the minor rebellions plaguing the realm, we have enjoyed over 20 years of peace and long summers that has helped Oldtown prosper. I can say that we can readily raise about 10000 men and if needed levy another 5000 without risking Oldtown's defense. And with the arrival of the vassals of House Hightower we can field 20000 men" proudly stated Gunthor.

Nodding at the report Leyton swirled the wine in his cup before saying "The treasury can sustain an extended campaign for up to 3 years and depending upon the skills of King Jaehaerys we expect the entirety of Westeros to contest Maelys crush his planned invasion and finally end the Blackfyre threat for good". Standing up he nodded to Ser Gunthor he said "With the entirety of the realm invited to attend the coronation of King Jaehaerys II we can expect at least 6 moons before any military campaign is enacted, I leave it up to you to prepare our soldiers during that time".

Standing at receiving his orders Ser Gunthor said "It will be done, my lord" and showing a hint of a smile he begged his leave and left the solar, leaving his lord to attend to other matters.

Soon after seeing Ser Gunthor leave to attend to his duties Leyton called for his servants to prepare for the journey to King's Landing to attend the coronation of King Jaehaerys II.

After having his beard shaven Lord Leyton Hightower relaxing inside his bath drawn with lemon scented water he thought of the circumstances that made him the head of House Hightower.

Spending the morn in the training yard the young squire Leyton Hightower was currently spending the afternoon with his midday meal inside the Vaith family library browsing a copy of the _Conquest of Dorne_ , when a servant addressed him. "My lord, Lord Vaith requests your presence in his solar"

Leyton wondered at why Lord Vaith would invite him to his solar, he usually ate alone or with one of his household. Nevertheless he got up and followed the servant and entered the room. When he entered he saw Lord Vaith whispering with a man dressed in Hightower colors: the signature Hightower on a field of gray, who looked ragged and worn typical of a messenger. He looked grim and glanced at Leyton in his conversation with Lord Vaith and begged his leave. Whilst passing Leyton on his way out he gave him a look of sympathy, like a man who knows that you lost a major bet in a game of cards.

Lord Vaith ordered a servant to bring a jug of Dornish Red, whilst gesturing Leyton to sit down. Daeron Vaith had a weary look on his face and turned around and asked "Leyton, how did you spend your day?"

Shifting lightly in his chair Leyton looking into Lord Vaith's knowing green eyes respectfully replied "I spent the morning with Ser Symon on the training yard, and was spending midday inside the library, my lord".

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation when a young servant girl arrived with the wine. Leyton gave a slight smile to her and saw her blush and hurriedly left the solar.

When Leyton attempted to pour wine for his guardian, Lord Vaith waved his hand and motioned that he remain seated while pouring the wine into the cups. After receiving his cup Leyton swirled the cup of wine to release the distinct smell of Dornish Red and drank it in one gulp. Grimacing slightly at the sour taste he put the cup down and waited for Lord Vaith to finish.

In between sips of his wine Lord Vaith asked if his father ever told him how he and Lord Vaith met each other. Shrugging his shoulders Leyton shook his head while stating that he only knew that they first met during the fourth Blackfyre Rebellion.

"Me and your father were both squires for Ser Duncan the Tall when Daemon Blackfyre landed upon Massey's Point, King Aegon gathered his vassals and marched to face him at Wendwater Bridge. Having brought the entirety of the Kingsguard and the 3 princes Duncan, Jaehaerys and Daeron, we thought that we were invincible and being young squires eager to earn their knighthood we begged Ser Duncan to allow us to lead the first charge into the Blackfyre army. He entrusted us to Ser Tion Lannister and we could hardly wait before we could drive the enemy back into the Narrow Sea".

Leyton could see that Lord Vaith had a melancholy air about him, poured another cup of wine and drank it before continuing "As our army had more horse King Aegon ordered a flanking attack while the foot led by Ser Duncan would take the bridge. It was an effective plan that would have divided the Blackfyres and completely shatter them, but the gods had other plans. Our part of the horse encountered boggy terrain right before the assembled Blackfyre army several horses around me slipped and fell taking their riders with them, I was barely holding onto my destrier and the charge that was supposed to cut into their sides like a hot knife through butter stalled and bluntly slammed into their spearmen".

Lord Vaith slammed his clenched fist into his open palm and continued "We only got a few hands deep into their lines when our momentum faltered and Ser Tion, your father and a few knights were surrounded by Golden Company spearmen".

Looking into Leyton's eyes Lord Vaith continued his story "A man doesn't know true battle rage until he fights for his life, I dropped my lance and immediately started swinging with my sword. I faintly remember seeing knights around me being dragged from their saddles into the waiting tide of spear points. My sword arm ached after swinging, parrying and blocking thrusts from the enemy, yet I knew that if I stopped for even a moment I would be overwhelmed. I could see only what was in front of me in the heat of battle that I didn't notice all the small cuts that bit into my joints of armor before a spear burst into my thigh and I fell. I believe that it was at that moment Ser Tion was pulled from his horse, and I thought to myself that I would soon follow before your father charged the spearmen surrounding me and kept them at bay until reinforcements broke through into our circle. We were both knighted that day for having just survived a death trap, but the joy I thought of being knighted was replaced with the aftermath of bodies of men everywhere, the smell of blood and shit and sweat throughout the battlefield and the thought of barely surviving my first battle".

Letting a sigh escape from his mouth Lord Vaith rested his head on the crown of his ebony wood chair and waited for an answer from his ward. Leyton sat for a moment to process the story before he asked Lord Vaith "An interesting story, my lord but why are you suddenly talking about your adventures with my lord father, you never spoke much of him before" inquired Leyton.

"Your father was an honorable and brave man I would hope that you will remember him as such."

"What do you mean, my lord" asked Leyton.

Steeling himself Lord Vaith told Leyton that "The messenger you've just seen arrived midday and brought news that your parents both perished while returning from Lys".

Leyton nodded at the news, seemingly unaffected and asked "What were they doing in Lys?"

Slightly surprised at the lack of emotion coming from Leyton, Lord Vaith said "They were returning from talks to create a betrothal between you and one of the daughters of the head of House Rogare".

Nodding at that news Leyton poured himself another cup of wine and asked "Is there anything else you wish to say, my lord?"

Lord Vaith replied "As the new head of House Hightower you will soon return back to Oldtown, I would knight you on the morrow".

Leyton numbly nodded his approval and begged his leave. At first walking leaving his guardian's solar, but as he got closer and closer to his room he was moving faster and faster until he was running through the castle. He quickly pulled the worn birch door open and immediately bolted the door shut and sat down on his bed.

He rested his head upon his hands and tried to handle all the emotions he had swirling in his head: disbelief, sadness, and a feeling of emptiness.

 _They aren't dead, it can't happen, the summer storms in the Narrow Sea aren't fierce. Their ship was just stalled near the Stepstones_ thought Leyton before he realized the water he was bathing in had turned cold. Shaking his head to clear his mind Leyton grabbed a towel placed near the window still and wiped himself dry and looked into his mirror.

From his father Raynold Hightower Leyton inherited his tall slim frame, dark hair and high cheekbones from his mother Celia Rowan he inherited his dark blue eyes and his love of books. He barely remember the features of his parents' faces but he respected their decision to foster him under Lord Daeron Vaith. Under Ser Symon's tutelage he learned the arts of war and under Maester Theobald he learned his numbers and letters. Emulating Lord Vaith, Leyton learned the art of ruling and his experiences with his fellow squires opened his eyes to the larger world. He hoped that the lessons he learned while in the Red Dunes helped prepare himself for the viper's nest called King's Landing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a stifling hot day and Leyton was sweating inside his tunic, wiping the sweat on his forehead he turned back to his household trudging along the Kingsroad. He planned to reach King's Landing before the sun had set. And steadied his courser passing through the Kingswood.

After what seemed like an eternity he could start to see the woods clearing ahead of him leading to a hill, he urged his horse forward and he was bombarded with the foulest smelling odor ever in his life. It smelt like sweat, piss and nightsoil with a hint of rotten fish. Gagging at the smell he cursed "Shit, I've never smelled anything this horrible before" and grabbed the nearest guard and ordered him to bring him a cloth soaked in scented oils.

Arriving at the Mud Gate, he could see the reason why King's Landing smelled so terribly. In the scorching heat the bounty of Blackwater bay rotted and inside he could see people dumping their excrement out of their buildings. Compared to Oldtown, the capital didn't seem to have any sort of sewers.

He and his entourage entered through the gates and had one of the goldcloak sergeants leading them up towards the Red Keep, when Leyton asked the sergeant "How do you manage through this rank smell?"

Chuckling through his halfhelm the sergeant replied "You get used to it, my lord. After spending over 3 decades in this shithole you learn to live with it, begging your pardon ser".

 _I don't know if I could ever imagine myself getting used to this level of squalor_ and wrinkled his nose while leading his horse through the tightly packed streets. And passing through the Hook he could see the immense red walls of the castle and hoped that the height would bring breezes to sweep the smell away.

Thanking the sergeant with a silver stag, Leyton approached the portcullis into the Red Keep and waited for the black and red colored Targaryen soldiers to open the gate. Passing through he noticed a familiar large shaped man clothed in all white.

Dismounting from his horse he quickly embraced the man "Uncle Gerold its good to see you. You look like a true knight in your Kingsguard armor".

Smiling at his young nephew Gerold Hightower "Good to see in good health as well Leyton, you've shot up like a stalk since I've last seen you in Dorne. And I heard that you've been knighted congratulations, your parents would have been proud of you".

Seeing the brightness in his nephew's eyes dim Gerold quickly added "It was a terrible accident" and grabbed Leyton's shoulder. Shifting awkwardly as he didn't know what to say, Leyton acknowledged his uncle's condolences and told him "Uncle Gunthor always complains that he can't spar with the infamous White Bull anymore, but that doesn't stop him from bragging in the taverns that used to defeat you in the training yard as boys".

Laughing Gerold smiled at his nephew before telling him "We can catch up on family matters later Leyton, the king instructed me to escort you to your chambers in the Red Keep. You'll be staying in the Maidenvault and close to the other Reach lords".

"How many lords are in the Red Keep, uncle?"

Leaving his nephew's courser to a stable boy, Gerold led the both of them into the Red Keep and answering "Only the lords of the North have yet to arrive and we can expect them to arrive in a fortnight. Preparations for the coronation have progressed swiftly and we need only the Lord Stark present to start the celebrations".

Passing by many young ladies Gerold noticed his nephew's attention was elsewhere and cleared his throat "Leyton once the welcoming feast begins you'll have to opportunity to talk to with all the ladies of the realm. Until then you'll have to properly acquaint yourself with the castle and your fellow lords".

Blushing in embarrassment Leyton sheepishly replied "Yes, uncle" and quietly followed his uncle.

Arriving into the section of the Maidenvault assigned to the Reach lords Gerold turned to his nephew and said "I have duties to attend and expect me in your room tomorrow evening Leyton".

Saying goodbyes to the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Leyton entered his room and found it relatively comfortable. It was a bedroom with a connecting solar, and he immediately examined his bedroom. It contained a feather 4 poster bed, a closet, a newly spun rug on the floor and an open window high above the city. Satisfied at the good quality lodgings offered to him, he ordered his servants to draw a bath for him.

Looking into the mirror Leyton took pride in his outlet noticing the finery in his doublet, made of YiTish silk and golden buttons and dyed platinum, dark green stockings he ran his hand through his hair for the final before pulling on his doe skin lined leather boots and went to the Red Keep's Great Hall for the welcoming feast.

Passing by numerous nobles, he was led to the higher tables and he noticed his Lady Aunt sitting with her husband Mathis Rowan. His aunt seeing Leyton approaching waved him to sit next to them.

Approaching the bench Leyton bowed to his good uncle and aunt greeting them "Lord Mathis, Lady Melessa how good to see you both. I assume the two of you are enjoying your marriage".

Chuckling Lord Rowan replied "I can assure you good nephew that me and your aunt are enjoying ourselves. Before turning to his wife who was looking at him disapprovingly added "Keep your bawdy jokes inside the bedroom, dear husband".

Before looking at Leyton up and down his aunt doted "Leyton you look handsome in Hightower colors, the grey suits your blue eyes" _That my mother had._ "I was shocked to hear that your parents and my brother and good sister ended up in that horrible accident. Leyton if you need anything you just have to ask".

Leyton looked at the couple and muttered his thanks before Lord Rowan asked "Lord Hightower do you plan on marrying soon? If you don't hurry and choose a wife you'll soon attract Lord Frey's brood" and he looked over to the table entirely dominated by Walder Frey and his descendants.

Feeling a shudder of revulsion Leyton replied "I would sooner name Ser Gunthor as my heir and become a sellsword in the Disputed Lands if I ever had to have a Frey as my wife, good uncle. And I have indeed received many marriage proposals from the Reach lords. I have a mind to just pick one to stop Maester Vaegon nagging in my ear".

Amused Mathis with a twinkle in his eye said "Before you choose one Leyton I hope you look around. The fairest maidens in the Seven Kingdoms have gathered here and you could put your talents you learned in Dorne to good use here".

Before Leyton could respond his aunt smacked her husband's arm and with a cold aura whispered "Dear husband, you talk like you enjoyed the Dornish experience yourself. Do you have anything you want to share with me?"

Straightening himself Lord Rowan immediately responded "Nothing dear, I just told Leyton what I heard the bards sing about".

Seeing his aunt smiling sweetly Leyton was glad that he wasn't at the receiving end of her displeasure.

Before anyone of them could respond the great oak doors opened and King Jaehaerys II and his consort Queen Shaera Targaeryen entered. Everyone in the hall hushed as they saw the royal couple enter, they both had the otherworldly Valyrian looks. Dressed in their house colors of black and red they were a class above every other person.

Climbing up onto the Iron Throne, the king addressed the court "Welcome my lords to King's Landing, I hope that your stay in the capital is as pleasant as possible. You've all arrived to celebrate my coronation and as your host it is my duty to see that you are comfortable, thus let us begin the feast" with a clap every side door into the hall burst open as many dozens of servants brought every type of dish that was available west and east of the Narrow Sea.

Entire roast boars even aurochs were set on the floor on spits, plates full of venison steak, lamprey pies, honeyed chicken, jugs of every sort of wine was soon placed on each table. Eager to quell his grumbling stomach Leyton grabbed a slice of freshly baked beard and placed a piece of ripe cheese, onions and a bite of mutton in one hand and a cup of pale green wine he believed was from Essos. As he ate his meal he looked up towards the high table where the Lords Paramount and the royal couple were seated.

Leyton thought the Queen looked beautiful in her low cut dress and elegant jeweled braids in her silver-gold hair, but what he found most intriguing was her soft violet eyes. He quickly quelled any thoughts of attraction to her and observed the king. Though handsome he looked as if he was tired, he sank into his chair and saw that every once in a while he would cough into a handkerchief.

 _Is this man capable of rallying the lords of the realm behind the throne? The more martial lords would not willingly follow a sickly man no matter his title, especially in a war._

Looking at the other assembled Lord Paramounts Leyton hoped that despite his disposition, King Jaehaerys could earn the respect of the Hand of the King Ormund Baratheon. If he could get his support the king would have a more stable support base and could rally the more dissident lords.

After his 3rd or 4th cup of wine Leyton felt the familiar rush of warmth through his body. He sat on his bench sipping his next cup of wine before he saw an extremely beautiful maiden walk past his table, she was surrounded by several ladies and he asked a nearby lord and learned that she was Lady Larra Blackmont.

Looking around for his good uncle Leyton searched the room and saw him in a corner discussing with several lords. Quickly sending a servant to fetch his good uncle Leyton tapped his left foot while he waited.

His good uncle approached and asked "Leyton why did you call for me?"

"Because uncle I saw a beautiful girl and I wanted to ask you for advice".

 _The Lord of Hightower is pursuing his wife, eh?_

"Can you show her to me?" and Leyton pointed to the Dornish section to a table where a young black haired woman sat conversing.

"Why don't you invite her for a dance? She's clearly bored sitting there. Go and see what happens" urged Lord Mathis practically shoving Leyton to his feet.

"Uncle I don't know if I can do this, I'll probably fail and make a fool out of myself" said Leyton quickly sitting back down.

Sighing Lord Mathis told his good nephew to stay put and wait for him. Leyton wondered where he was going until he saw him approach the ladies and started talking to them. Leyton quickly averted his gaze and quickly found that the fabric on his doublet surprisingly interesting and was broken out his thoughts when a feminine voice cleared her throat next to him. Looking up he noticed the long lashes upon her bright green eyes, the small smattering of freckles, and her luscious black locks.

With an amused smile on her face she spoke "Greetings, my lord I heard from an unknown knight that you wished to dance with me but you were worried at being rebuffed. Would you like to dance with me, my lord?"

 _Mathis Rowan you sly fox._ Flustered at her direct approach Leyton found himself tongue tied before quickly untangling himself and responded "Certainly, my lady" and took her offered hand taking them towards the center of the hall.

As they started to dance Leyton introduced himself "I am Lord Leyton Hightower, my lady" and waited for her to introduce herself.

She introduced herself as "Lady Larra Blackmont, sister of Lord Quentyn Blackmont my lord"

"Some people refer to me as Leyton Hightower of Hightower who lives in Hightower which is a really tall tower, my lady" said Leyton with a smile. Hearing her laugh he continued "But you can call me Leyton, my lady".

Larra responded "If I can call you Leyton you can call me Larra, Leyton". Shifting through they dancefloor they continued talking about their childhood and their interests and had a wonderful time until Larra noticed her lord brother preparing to retire for the night and told Leyton "I had a wonderful time tonight Leyton, but we have to end it here tonight I'm afraid" and turned to go before she quickly tied her favor around Leyton's sleeves and left.

Leyton stood there for a few moments dumbstruck before he too left to retire for the night. Laying in bed he could feel that he was falling in love with the charming Larra Blackmont and turned in for the night for the coronation in the Great Sept of Baelor and the tourney held in honor of the king tomorrow.


End file.
